


The Snowball Effect

by tosca



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca/pseuds/tosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twinkledru's Marriage Law Drabble Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Effect

Jean-Paul hadn’t wanted a big ceremony, but his fiancée had kept adding the names of friends and allies and acquaintances and people-he-normally-wouldn’t-be-seen-dead-talking-to onto the invitation list. Then the female members of the X-Men, both past and present, had gotten involved…

The actual service had been lovely, a memory he’d treasure to his dying breath. However the reception more resembled a

 __

 _carnivale_

 __

than a wedding in Jean-Paul’s opinion. And he shuddered to think what the final bill was going to add up to.

“Well,” he said to his new husband, “At least we don’t have to pay for the ice sculptures.”

Bobby hit him.


End file.
